Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact
The Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact (STOP or Sunshine Treaty Organization Bloc) is an active amity and cooperation pact with signatories that seek to conduct more direct and healthier relationships in economic, social, and cooperative terms. STOP was originally created by the United States of JBR, was created several days after the Bobo-JBR Treaty of Amity and Cooperation was signed, and was partially based on that treaty, with similar wording. This bloc is not at the alliance-level. The bloc went into effect starting on February 13, 2011. The Southeast Coalition was allowed entrance into the bloc without application prior to the bloc's ratification. Since its creation, it has expanded to 11 nations as of April 2, 2011 and has become more involved in military affairs. STOP expelled two long-term members, the United States of JBR and Union of Midway after the two nations were hostilely taken over by one of STOP's enemies. The United States of JBR was taken over by Theresa Vales, former Director of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR and the Union of Midway was partially taken over by the Red Front. STOP would not allow the two nations to re-enter until the two leaders of STOP prior to their takeovers are returned power. Since then both nations have regained membership through the Treaty of San Diego and the Midwayan Armistice. STOP is officially led by the Secretary-General of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact which is currently Xavier M. Pitag. Sunshine Treaty Organization Bloc Preamble This bloc aims to allow all signatories to have closer and healthier relationships with each other. This bloc also aims to create good relations and cooperation between the signatories. The goal of STOP is to create a more sane, safe, and calm environment for signatories to coordinate help, support, and assistance with each other. This bloc does not replace the use of alliances; membership in an alliance is encouraged by STOP, but this bloc is in place to allow countries that are not in the same alliance to conduct a more defined and closer relationship. Article I: Peace and War The signatories shall take all measures to avoid armed conflict against each other, and should attempts fail, to reach a diplomatic agreement as efficiently as possible. No signatory shall knowingly take actions that could directly lead to war against any of the others. If any signatory is in a state of war with another party, the others shall not provide assistance of any kind to the other party if it would give it an advantage over the warring signatory. Should the alliances of any the signatories declare hostility or war on each other, the signatories are encouraged to continue conducting good relations at the end of the war. If the victorious alliance declares no such friendliness shall abide, then that order is to be followed. Signatories shall not send aid to each other unless given discretion by their respective alliances. Article II: Friendship The signatories agree to continue friendly relations with each other, including being polite and respectful in communication both official and casual. Citizens of each nation shall treat those of the others as brothers and sisters. Signatories agree to allow other signatories' citizens to enter their nations with an extended visa time of a minimum of 90 days and be given support in times of emergency, abduction, going missing, etc. Article III: Cooperation The signatories shall cooperate in furthering shared goals. Information and resource exchanges of any kind to this end are encouraged. Additionally, the signatories shall not hesitate to take the initiative in completing or starting new goals. If a nation does not share a goal of another, it is not required to cooperate in that goal. Should any signatory come into possession of information that could harm or benefit another, it is required to share this information as quickly as possible. Article IV: Assistance At any time, any signatory may request assistance of any kind, except military, from another. This request should be complied with unless an appropriate reason for not complying can be supplied. Requests should be appropriate and within the abilities of the other nation(s) to fulfill. Signatories should also ask their superiors (alliances) before aiding for any given reason. Article V: Admission Should a country wish to join STOP, the current signatories should be notified and be given 72 hours to vote whether or not the applicant should join. At least 60% approval of all participating voters are required for admission. Admission can be granted once this 60% requirement is meant or when the 72 hours are up. If there is a tie, the signatory will by default, gain admission to STOP. If there is no official response after 72 hours, or admission is declined, the applicant must wait 48 hours before re-applying. Section 1: Membership Any country may join STOP and no signatory within the bloc may try to prevent any country from joining. A country wishing to apply may formally state its intentions on joining STOP. After the formal application, there will be 72 hours given to all the current signatories to discuss whether or not the applicant should join, as described in the above Article. Article VI: Withdrawal Any signatory of the treaty may terminate its membership and obligations by giving 72 hours notice to the other signatories. After 72 hours from the notice, the signatory will no longer be part of STOP and will be required to re-apply should it wish to re-join. Once withdrawn, the ex-signatory will no longer be bound by the treaty. Article VII: Expulsion Any signatory that is deemed no longer in accordance with the goals of STOP but has not withdrawn or violated a rule can be considered for expulsion. There will be a 48-hour voting period during which the other current signatories vote whether or not the considered signatory should be expelled from STOP. There must be at least a 75% majority of all participating voting members in order to expel the signatory under consideration. The considered signatory may not participate in the voting but may give its testimony on its intentions to stay. Any signatory expelled must wait seven days before re-applying should it wish to re-join. Once expelled, the ex-signatory will no longer be bound by the treaty. Article VIII: Amendments Any part of this treaty may be modified by unanimous consent of all signatories. Voting on amendments will take place 72 hours after the amendment has been formally proposed and deliberated. An amendment to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact requires approval from three fourths of voting signatories. Section 1: Upgrading/Downgrading Every three months, the signatories will meet up and vote in a 72-hour voting session whether or not the treaty shall be upgraded or downgraded. Three-fourths approval is required for the treaty to upgrade or downgrade. Once enacted, the treaty cannot be reverted unless there is a unanimous vote for a revert 24 hours after the vote is made. The treaty may not be upgraded higher than a treaty of amity and cooperation or lower than a treaty of friendship. Amendment I: Trade Signatories agree that all products exchanged between STOP nations are to be tax-free and harbors are to be opened to all STOP ships unless during times of security concerns. All businesses in STOP nations shall not be barred from entering another STOP nation. Amendment II: General-Secretary Section I: Position The highest title and position of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact is the General-Secretary. The General-Secretary is the chief officer for the Secretariat of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The General-Secretary shall be referred respectively as The Honorable, His Honorable, Her Honorable, Mr. Honorable, Ms. Honorable, Mrs. Honorable, and Honorable. Section II: Roles and Powers The General-Secretary is the head of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. He/she is as equal as any citizen of the signatory nations of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Administrative Powers The General-Secretary has the power to start a voting period and session as any normal signatory could, and close any voting period and session as any administrative normal signatory could. The General-Secretary has the right to create new offices or departments in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact along with appointing any officers into those respective bodies. The General-Secretary may also close any office or department with the exception of the Council, the Secretariat, the Court, and all non-profit organizations within the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The General-Secretary shall be the final say of all administrative requests. Council Powers The General-Secretary is the head of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council and presides over all voting periods and summits. The General-Secretary cannot vote in any of these sessions with the exception if there is a tie. The General-Secretary has the power to start or end a session. The General-Secretary may extend or shorten a summit--likewise, the General-Secretary may extend or shorten a voting period. Judicial Powers The General-Secretary may appoint up to 15 justices in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Justice Court. The General-Secretary must preside in all court cases and may only lead as the Chief Justice or a justice if the justice seat(s) are vacant at the moment. If none of the justices are present, the General-Secretary assumes the duty of the Chief Justice and decide on any case. Once the General-Secretary assumes justice rights in the case, the case may only be administered by the General-Secretary (with the exception should the General-Secretary is vacant in which case the case will be returned to the Chief Justice/justices). Military Powers The General-Secretary may deploy any Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact peacekeeping soldiers to any signatory. The General-Secretary may not, however, assume a duty as a military leader and should reserve so to each signatory's leaders. The General-Secretary may issue a declaration of war but has no actual power in directing any war. Under a declaration of war made by the General-Secretary, each signatory has their own choice to follow or not follow the declaration. The General-Secretary may not create any military-related offices or departments unless the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact is higher than an Optional Defense Pact (ODP). Diplomatic Powers The General-Secretary shall observe and help foreign relations between signatories of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. The General-Secretary may not be allowed to help relations between signatories and non-signatories directly however. The General-Secretary may not force signatories to work with other nor force signatories not to work each other. The General-Secretary has no other powers diplomatically except representing his/her nation when his/her ruler or responsible officer is not present and posting diplomatic factbooks. The General-Secretary may advise, comment, and observe any contact between the nations unless otherwise found confidential or sensitive. Term and elections The General-Secretary shall be elected every two months and may be elected as General-Secretary with no limits (except if his/her nation no longer has membership in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact). A week before the election, the current General-Secretary shall begin a five-day voting period in which all active signatories shall nominate candidates to become General-Secretary. The current General-Secretary cannot nominate him/herself and must rely on his/her nation to re-nominate him/her. All voting signatories may not vote for their nominees and instead, must vote for another's. The nominee with the most votes will be selected as the new General-Secretary. Should there be a tie, the current General-Secretary may select the winner with the exception if the General-Secretary happens to be a tied nominee in which case by default, the other will win the position. Amendment III: Justice Court Justice Court The Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact shall have a judicial body responsible for administrating international judicial-related purposes. The Court shall consist up to 15 justices--no less than 2. The head of the Court is the Chief Justice. Chief Justice The Chief Justice is appointed by the General-Secretary and assumes control over the Justice Court. The Chief Justice presides over all cases and has the final say. The Chief Justice's primary responsibility is keeping a case stable and deciding on the case. The Chief Justice cannot decide if an accused defendant to be innocent or guilty. However, the Chief Justice has the power to sentence the accused if found guilty by the Grand Jury. Grand Jury The Grand Jury shall consist of all justices other than the Chief Justice. The Grand Jury may ask and question the people involved in the case and vote if the defendant is innocent or guilty. A 60% of all active, participating justices must be required in order for a decision to win. Should it be a stalemate, by default, the defendant is innocent. The Grand Jury is composed of Justice 1, 2, 3, etc. Justice 1 shall be referred as "Senior Justice" and assumes the role as Chief Justice should the latter be vacant. If all Grand Jury members are vacant, the General-Secretary shall assume responsibility as Chief Justice as described in Amendment II. Case Any legal citizen of a nation in the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact has the right to file a case against another. Any cases undecided by a nation's respective high court shall be brought to the Justice Court. All decisions of the Court are FINAL although it remains the ruler's decision to carry out the defendant's sentence if the latter has been found guilty and sentenced. Signed For the United States of JBR * , The Lonely One-manned led President of the Duumvirate Presidency * Jakeb Norton, Monarch * Hayden Painter, Vice President * High Executive Committee, Executive Branch For Bobogoobo * , Supreme Leader For the Southeast Coalition *Bryan Minghan, Prime Minister For the Union of Midway * - Zabuza825, Emperor *Ulysses Lee, President *Yamazaki Shigeru, Chairman of the Legislative Branch *Dmitry Gryzlov, Chairman of the Judicial System For Anyplace *Rena, Princess For Pentaria *Epic Dictator, Ruler For Tholian Syndicate *Prometheus77, Ruler For NCR Union *crazyguy111, Ruler For United Replubics *CHIEF, Ruler For the Soviet Union Kingdom *President Brandon Jr, Soviet President For the United Capitalist States of Eastern Economics *William H. Debson, President For NewAustralia *PrimeMinisterEdward, Prime Minister For the Pacific Empire *Frank Jaegar, Emperor For the Prussian Empire *Alfred von Schliefen, Chief of General Staff For the Deltoran Republic * , President of the Republic *Nathon Carrelson, Vice President and Proclaimer of the Approval *David Trev, Judical Leader *Gregor Hammelson, General For the Republic of Bekolan *Micheal Kenny, President *Richard McAllese, Vice President For Kyalu * Derek Woo, President Related Links *STOP forums *Reception Desk *Council (must be a signatory to view) Category:Treaties Category:Blocs Category:Foreign relations Category:Nation groups Category:Pacific Empire